EMPTY EARS
by Aiko Okinawa
Summary: 'Apa yang kau katakan, Kyu! Seolah-olah aku ini milikmu'   'Ayo kita menikah, hyung'   "Eh! Kau Lee Sungmin, sunbae kelas 6D itu, kah!"   -KyuMin fanfic- Chapter 4 udah terbit    Eh! Ini White Lucifer loh! Maaf ganti uname
1. Chapter 1

Empty Ears

Title : Empty Ears

( Annyeong ! My Name is Sungmin, Lee Sungmin )

_oOo_

By : White Lucifer ( LS1307_ )

_oOo_

Genre : Romantic, Family, and Friendship

_oOo_

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Ibu Kim

_oOo_

Rate : T

_oOo_

Length : Chapter

_oOo_

Warning : all players in this story is not mine, but the story is entirely the product of my thinking

_oOo_

Hell! For readers who don't wanna RnR… please go out from my Fic. Thanks !

~Start~

"Hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan seorang murid baru." Guru perempuan berparas cantik yang kini berdiri di depan kelas 6A itu tersenyum lebar, ia sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya ke luar kelas sebagai perintah agar seorang murid baru tersebut segera masuk ke dalam kelas barunya.

Sang murid tersebut mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan sang guru. Ia-pun mulai menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan dengan senyuman gugup yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, seluruh murid yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut bersorak ricuh nan menggoda ketika mendapati sesosok mungil itu memasuki wilayah mereka. Beberapa siswi bahkan ada yang saling berbisik sambil menampakkan wajah malu mereka, sementara yang lainnya masih begitu sibuk mengagumi 'pemandangan segar' yang terpampang begitu jelas di depan kelas mereka.

DDOK !

DDOK !

DDOK !

Guru perempuan ber-nametag 'Kim Junghee' memukul dengan keras meja-nya. Usaha yang tadi tengah ia lakukan bertujuan untuk membuat seluruh siswa-siswi di kelasnya diam.

Setelah dirasa sunyi, guru Kim pun meraih kedua pundak mungil siswa baru tersebut dengan kedua tangan lentiknya. Ia menarik pundak tersebut dengan lembut agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Nah, perkenalkan ! Lelaki manis yang ada di hadapan kalian ini bernama Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Dia pindahan sekolah dari Gyeonggi ke Distrik dikarenakan ayah-nya yang seorang Pegawai Negri yang kebetulan saja dipindahkan kesini." Jelas sang guru yang membuat para murid di kelasnya bergumam "Oh," secara bersamaan.

Guru Kim tersenyum melihat tingkah murid-muridnya sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sungmin-ssi ini termasuk siswa yang sering mendapat peringkat ke-3 dalam 5 besar di sekolah lamanya. Yah, meskipun begitu ia termasuk siswa yang baik dan ramah kepada semua orang…" Guru Kim terdiam sesaat sambil sesekali melirik cemas pada lelaki manis bernama Sungmin tersebut "...tapi, mohon dimaklumi jikalau Sungmin-ssi ini tidak sesempurna yang kalian kira."

"Sungmin-ssi 2 tahun yang lalu mendapat kecelakaan besar yang menyebabkan kerusakan parah pada organ bagian dalam sistem pendengarannya."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya ketika para siswa dan siswi di kelas barunya kini menatap iba ke arahnya. Ia tau, justru ia yakin, jika guru yang ada di samping kanan-nya ini sebelumnya menjelaskan tentang kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya tersebut.

Jujur saja, ia sangat risih dengan tatapan yang begitu intens dari calon teman-temannya itu. Seolah-olah mereka tengah mengasihaninya. Tapi, Sungmin memakluminya, mengingat tahun-tahun kemarin ia juga mendapat tatapan yang sama dari orang-orang di daerahnya dulu.

"Tapi kalian tidak usah khawatir ! Sungmin-ssi masih bisa sedikit mendengarkan apa yang nanti akan kalian tanyakan padanya. Ia memiliki alat bantuan yang terpasang di masing-masing telinga-nya," Guru Kim tersenyum hangat sembari menarik lembut dagu Sungmin untuk mendongakkan kepalanya kembali untuk menatap ke depan—ke arah calon teman-temannya, "Apa kau bisa menyapa teman-temanmu terlebih dahulu, sebelum duduk ?" Tanya guru Kim dengan volume yang sedikit dikeraskan pada lelaki bertubuh mungil tersebut.

Sungmin mengerjapkan bulu mata lentiknya berkali-kali sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon "A-annyeonghaseyo chingudeul~" Sapanya yang membuat para siswi tertawa malu-malu.

Guru Kim terkekeh melihat tingkah gugup Sungmin. Ia kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin maju sedikit lebih ke depan kelas lalu menunjuk ke sebuah bangku yang berada di barisan kedua pojok kelas dekat jendela, "Kau boleh duduk, nak." Perintahnya sambil mengacak-acak sayang rambut pirang Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan membungkukkan badannya kepada seluruh calon teman-temannya sebelum melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

"Annyeong !" Seorang lelaki tampan berbisik sedikit keras tepat di teling kiri Sungmin "Cho Kyuhyun imnida," sapanya sopan sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya, tidak begitu jelas mendengar suara cempreng Kyuhyun "C-cho… Kyu…Hyun ?" ulangnya dan di respon anggukkan semangat oleh lelaki berparas tampan nan imut tersebut.

Sungmin—yang memang merupakan lelaki ceria—ikut menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Senyumnya melebar dan menampakkan kedua gigi kelincinya yang terlihat lebih besar dari gigi-giginya yang lain, "Lee Sungmin imnida." Dan dibalaslah uluran tangan Kyuhyun tersebut dengan tangannya yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding Kyuhyun.

Tingkah unik yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan tadi mampu membuat para siswa dan siswi berebut ingin berkenalan dengan si tunarungu berwajah manis tersebut. Yah, tidak berebut juga sih… Tapi, setidaknya dengan kata 'berebut' itu mampu menunjukkan bahwa seorang Sungmin sudah dapat diterima dengan biak oleh mereka.

Guru Kim yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah seluruh murid asuhnya hanya bisa tersenyum bangga. Tetapi sayang, senyum itu hanya berlangsung sebentar ketika ia mendapati seorang lelaki berparas tampan menatap jenuh dari bangkunya yang terletak jauh di pojok kelas dekat dinding.

Guru Kim mau tak mau, beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah santai ke arah lelaki tersebut. Ia mengelus puncak rambut hitam lelaki tersebut, "Jungmo-ah, apa kau tidak begitu penasaran untuk berkenalan dengan lelaki yang ada di ujung sana, hm ?" tanyanya lembut tanpa basa-basi.

Anak lelaki bernama Jungmo melirik sekilas ke arah perempuan cantik yang ada di hadapannya dan tersenyum sinis, "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Guru Kim menggigit bibir bawahnya, hawa dingin mulai menusuk ulu hatinya melihat tingkah Jungmo yang begitu tidak bersahabat, "Kenapa Jungmo-ah ? Bukankah mempunyai teman baru sangat menyenangkan ?" bujuknya yang direspon dengusan dari Jungmo.

"Dia cacat, umma ! Dan dia sudah mengambil alih perhatian kalian !" Teriaknya gusar, membuat para siswa dan siswi yang berada di meja Sungmin terdiam dan menatap heran bocah berambut lurus itu.

Guru Kim menghela napas lelah. Jungmo—anaknya—memang sering sekali bertingkah seperti ini, jika ada orang baru yang masuk ke dalam wilayahnya, tak peduli perempuan ataupun lelaki.

Guru Kim juga sedikit bingung dengan tingkah buruk anaknya yang sudah menempel sejak lahir tersebut, tapi, menurut dokter spesialis anak yang merupakan dokter khusus Jungmo, hanya mengungkapkan kalau Jungmo hanya tidak bisa bersosialisasi pada orang baru, secepat anak normal lain pada umumnya. Ya, hanya itu !

"Baiklah…" Guru Kim tersenyum masam, "Terserahmu sajalah, Jungmo-ah. Asalkan dengan kedatangan Sungmin-ssi tidak akan mengganggu aktivitas KBM di sekolah, semua tidak masalah." Guru Kim mengecup sekilas pipi Jungmo dan kembali pada posisi semula.

**TO BE CONTINUE~~~**

~Finish~

Annyeong ! Setelah sekian lama hiatus dari FFn, akhirnya aku bisa balik ke sini :D ku kira semua author pada hiatus juga dengan ancaman seseorang waktu itu. Tapi, ternyata, setelah tadi malam aku membuka FFn, masih banyak author yang update di sini :)

Oya, ini ff kedua ku… Dan kumohon harap di RnR yaaa :)

Aku juga ga pasti bisa lanjutin ini FF kapan. Mau UN sih :D

And the last… Please comment this ff !

_Lusiana_


	2. Chapter 2

KRIIIIIIING !

Bunyi bel Sekolah Dasar Hawthorne yang menandai berakhirnya Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar di tempat itu, membuat nyaris seluruh murid di setiap kelas serempak bersorak kegirangan. Masing-masing pintu dibeberapa kelas terbuka lebar dan mulai menampakkan para siswa dan siswi—dengan ransel berukuran dan warna yang berbeda di masing-masing pundak mereka—yang tertawa riang, keluar dari kelasnya.

Sungmin—murid baru di kelas 6D—memandang heran teman-teman di kelasnya yang saling menundukkan kepala mereka—dengan bibir berkomat-kamit sesuatu secara khusuk—sembari menautkan ke-10 jari mereka.

Kyuhyun—yang nakal—membuka sebelah matanya, melirik beberapa temannya dan berhenti tepat di arah Sungmin, yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Ia agak mengerutkan keningnya mendapati si tunarungu hanya menatap innocent teman-temannya yang lain.

Sedikit menyikut sikut putih Sungmin yang tertutup dengan lengan sekolahnya yang panjang, agar menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke arah Sungmin, sebagai isyarat menyuruh lelaki manis itu ikut menundukkan kepalanya ketika do'a pulang sekolah tengah berlangsung.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali—berusaha mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun contohkan padanya—dengan sepuluh jari yang saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun menghentikkan aksi konyolnya, ia menatap sweatdrop pada Sungmin yang sepertinya sedikit error siang itu.

Hahaha... Nikmati saja apa yang ada di hadapanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Asal jangan lupa dengan seorang guru Matematika yang galak, tengah memandang nista ke arah kalian yang tertangkap basah tidak khusuk saat berdo'a.

"YAH ! Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin ! Ulangi do'a kalian jika ingin pulang sekarang !"

#LoveIsSweat#

**Empty Ears 2**

Title : Empty Ears

( Kyuhyun and Jungmo )

_oOo_

By : White Lucifer ( LS1307_ )

_oOo_

Genre : Romantic, Family, and Friendship

_oOo_

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jungmo, Ibu Lee.

_oOo_

Rate : T

_oOo_

Length : Chapter

_oOo_

Warning : OOC, Yaoi (BOYxBOY), Typo(s).

_oOo_

Disclaimer : all players in this story is not mine, but the story is entirely the product of my thinking

_oOo_

Hell! For readers who don't wanna RnR… please go out from my Fic. Thanks !

#LoveIsSweat#

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ketika lelaki berparas tak kalah tampan darinya yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya itu mengabaikan pertanyaannya sedari tadi.

"Yah ! Jungmo-ah ! Hentikan dulu permainan gitarmu barang sebentar, bisa ?" Bentaknya karena begitu jengah di cueki oleh lelaki bernama Jungmo tersebut.

Jungmo melirik si kecil Kyuhyun sebentar dan kembali sibuk pada gitar mungilnya, "Kyu juga sering mengabaikanku hanya demi PS-mu ko," Balasnya dengan nada sinis, "Jadi kita impas."

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Ia sadar diri juga sih bahwa dirinya selama ini sering kali mengabaikan nyaris semua yang Jungmo tengah katakan padanya selama 6 tahun.

"Kyu tau, Kyu tau..." Kyuhyun mendesah sebentar, "Tapi ini sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk pulang, Momo hyuuuuuung !" Erangnya kesal "Ahjumma pasti sudah menunggu kita di tempat parkir sekarang. Ayo pulang ! Jangan sampai membuat ahjumma menunggu kita terlewat lama !"

Jungmo menghentikkan permainan gitarnya—yang masih acak-acakkan—sebentar. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan memukul pelan pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, "Pabbo ! Apa Kyu lupa kalau setiap hari Senin, umma selalu ada rapat guru di kantor, hah ?" Balasnya tak santai, menyisakan Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam malu, "Lagipula, kenapa Kyu kesini ? Kyu kan sudah punya si Sungmin yang bisa di ajak pulang bareng." Ucapnya sarkastik.

Kyuhyun mengelus sayang kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan Jungmo. Apanya yang disebut 'memukul pelan', kalau Jungmo memukulnya dengan buku tebal matematika miliknya yang biasa ia pakai sebagai latihan untuk ujian kelulusan mereka nanti, "Appoyo !" Rengeknya, sebelum akhirnya ia memasanga tampang bingung "Eh, hyung bilang Sungmin ? Kenapa harus Sungmin yang Kyu ajak pulang bareng ?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya lugu.

Jungmo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Aish ! Kenapa adik tak sekandungnya itu tidak peka-peka sih terhadap sifatnya ? Padahal sejak kelas 1 SD, Kyuhyun ini sudah di titipkan pada keluarganya, loh ! Sudah menjadi keharusan bukan, adik berasal dari kakak ayahnya itu tau lebih jauh tentang dirinya ? Ck ! "Kyu kan sedari tadi akrab pada si tunarungu itu, sampai-sampai aku di anggap patung olehmu sejak pelajaran pertama sampai akhir kegiatan sekolah kita tadi ! Kenapa Kyu tidak sekalian saja pulang berdua dengan lelaki itu ?" Adunya sebal.

Little Cho itu mengerjap bingung, tetapi setelah otak jeniusnya mencerna kembali dengan jelas ucapan lelaki tampan di hadapannya tersebut, ia pun menyeringai lebar "Hehehehe... Jadi Momo hyung cemburu yah ? Mengaku saja ! Kyu tidak akan marah ko," Godanya riang.

Jungmo memajukan bibir bawahnya sebal, ia paling tidak suka nih, dengan ekspresi nakal yang tengah Kyuhyun tunjukkan ke arahnya "Bukannya aku cemburu, Kyu. Hanya saja aku tidak suka, kalau melihat Kyuhyun dekat-dekat dengannya, apalagi sampai menganggapku sebagai angin lalu," akunya sembari memasukkan gitar mungilnya itu ke dalam tas khusus yang berwarna hitam.

Kyuhyun terkekeh setan, ia pun menjulurkan tangan-tangan mungilnya ke kedua pipi sedikit gemuk milik Jungmo, dan menarik keduanya dengan gemas, "Maaf kalau begitu. Kyu hanya terlampau bahagia saja berteman dengan lelaki berpipi chubby itu~"

Jungmo menghempaskan tangan-tangan mungil milik Kyuhyun menjauh dari wajahnya, ia meraih tas ransel dan tas gitarnya—digendong dan di tenteng kedua tas tersebut—dan berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari kelas.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 'Yaa~ aksi ngambeknya mulai lagi', batinnya jengah.

#LoveIsSweat#

"Seluruh ruangan harus berwarna biru agar ruangan terlihat lebih luas dan cerah,"

"Tapi, aku tidak suka warna biru, Kyu~"

"Lalu backsound yang akan kita gunakan untuk acara ulang tahun Momo hyung nanti harus dengan alat musik clarinet !"

"Yah ! Aku lebih menyukai alat musik git—"

BRUK !

Jungmo yang sedari tadi menolak berbagai macam ide yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, dengan tidak sengaja menabrak punggung belakang Kyuhyun yang lebih pendek darinya. Reflek, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu mengelus sayang batang hidungnya yang mancung, sambil mendesah sebal.

Tidak sakit memang ketika hidungnya yang pertama kali menempel di punggung Kyuhyun, hanya saja, ia khawatir jika tulang hidungnya tiba-tiba akan membengkok tak jelas dan menjadi pesek, sepesek hidung mungil sang author fanfic ini (=_+).

"Aish ! Kyu ! Kenapa harus segala berhenti mendadak, sih ?" Protesnya yang tentu saja di anggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun.

Jungmo lagi-lagi mendesah lelah. Ia pun secara paksa harus melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya mendekat ke arah lelaki rupawan penyuka warna biru itu.

Kening mengerut adalah tindakan fisik yang Jungmo lakukan, kala melihat Kyuhyun memandang dengan pandangan iba ke seberang jalan yang tengah mereka lalui. Karena penasaran, Jungmo-pun mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan seketika raut wajahnya mengeras kembali, "Lee Sungmin, eh ?" gumamnya.

Jungmo buru-buru menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kyuhyun—hendak menariknya segera pergi menjauh dari tempat itu—sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun-lah yang mampu membalik keadaan.

"Kyu ! Mau apa ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Sungmin-ah ini, selain baru di sekolah, ia juga merupakan penduduk baru di Distrik. Jadi, tak ada salahnya bukan kita menemaninya pulang kali ini ? Lagipula dia itu tidak bisa mendengar." Dan terus menariknya menuju posisi Sungmin berada.

Jungmo terdiam. Ia tak berusaha untuk menolak maupun menerima. Dengan wajah datarnya, ia rela ditarik-tarik sang adik ke tempat yang dituju.

"Sungmin-ah !" Kyuhyun menepuk sedikit keras pundak lelaki manis di hadapannya dan menyengir lebar ketika sang kelinci menengokkan kepalanya ke arahnya "Pulang bareng kami, mau ?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang bergerak-gerak, membuat beberapa gerakan isyarat tubuh.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya—yang sedaritadi menunduk, memperhatikan tangan-tangan kreatif Kyuhyun—dan menampakkan wajah ragunya, "Apa tidak merepotkan kalian berdua ?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya semangat dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah, dengan yakin ia menerima uluran tangan lelaki ramah tersebut.

Kedua bocah lelaki itu berjalan riang ke arah tempat Sungmin bersama keluarganya tinggal. Begitu bahagianya mereka sehingga tak menyadari, tatapan dingin dari seorang Kim Jungmo ke arah mereka berdua tepat di belakang.

#LoveIsSweat#

TING NONG~

KLEK !

"Sungmin-ah ! Kau sudah pulang sayang ?"

Seorang perempuan manis dengan raut wajah sedikit termakan umur itu tersenyum senang mendapati sosok buah hatinya itu sudah sampai di depan kamar apartment-nya dengan selamat.

Ia merengkuh protektif tubuh mungil Sungmin dan mengecup pipi chubby-nya berkali-kali dengan sayang.

Sungmin terkekeh geli bercampur rasa malu, karena sikap ibunya begitu memanjakan dirinya di hadapan kedua bocah lelaki tampan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ibu, perkenalkan... Ini Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah teman pertama yang aku temui di sekolah ^^ Anaknya ramah dan baik hati," Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini membungkukkan badannya.

Ibu Sungmin tersenyum ramah, ia mengelus sebentar rambut hitam legam milik Kyuhyun sebelum memandang lelaki tampan lain yang ada di samping Kyuhyun, "Lalu, lelaki ini siapa namanya ?" Tanyanya ramah dan menjongkokkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Jungmo—yang kini terlihat resah.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit berpikir apa yang ibunya ucapkan tadi.

"Dia hyung-ku, Kim Jungmo. Kami tinggal bersama di rumah ^^" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis "Seharusnya Kyu juga memanggil Sungmin-ah dengan Sungmin hyung juga," lanjutnya yang hanya direspon decakan oleh Jungmo.

"Kyuhyun-ssi kelas 5 yah ?" Tebak ibu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sopan "Kyu kelas 6 juga, ahjumma. Tapi, karena ada sesuatu hal ketika Kyu kelas 1. Kyu pun akhirnya diperbolehkan meloncati 2 kelas agar bisa bersama Jungmo hyung," Jelas Kyuhyun panjang.

Ibu Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Sementara Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa begitu kesal pada alat pendengarannya yang tidak mampu menangkap apa-apa yang Kyuhyun dan ibunya perbincangkan daritadi.

"Ahjumma, hari sudah mulai panas, apa kami boleh pulang ?" Jungmo tersenyum lebar, ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun menempel ke arahnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat lelaki rupawan tersebut mengerutkan alisnya tidak terima.

"Kalian yakin ? Apa kalian tidak mau mencicipi kue coklat yang baru saja ahjumma buat, hm ?" Tanya ibu Sungmin, ia menatap penuh harap ke arah dua bocah lelaki tersebut yang tampak seperti kembar.

"Tidak, kami—"

"Biarkan aku membungkus beberapa kue pada kalian, ne ?" Tanpa menunggu respon Jungmo dan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun memasuki apartmentnya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana caranya Sungmin mengetahui apa yang ibunya tawarkan pada JungKyu tadi. Karena sedaritadi ia begitu terfokus pada kedua bibir Jungmo dan ibunya gerakkan tadi.

Ibu Sungmin terkekeh pelan, kemudian membuka pintu apartment lebih lebar lagi, "Selagi menunggu Sungmin, kalian masuklah ke dalam, oke ?" Perintahnya yang hanya di respon anggukan semangat Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-ah ! Jangan mengambil kue yang ada di kotak itu !"

"Waeeee~"

"Itu punya teman-teman aku di depan !"

**To Be Continue~**

#LoveIsSweat#

Apa ini mengecewakan ? Maaf yah, disini belum ada banyak KyuMin moment ataupun JungMin momentnya T-T

Insya Allah, chapter depan aku bakal buatin KyuMin moment'nya.

Ah ya ! Karena teriakan Changmin begitu besar *liat percakapan terakhir* maka ga usah bingung kenapa Sungmin bisa denger tuh suara yaa~~

Beberapa ke depan, Min akan mempunyai 1 penyakit lagi *ga puas sama tunarungu-nya Sungmin* ada yang mau request ? Tapi jangan penyakit yang mematikan yah :DD

**SPECIAL THANKS : CHIKYUMIN, JUNG AH MI, AEGYO ANCHOVY, 21, SAEKYO HICHORU, KANG MIN HYUNG, EVILPUMPKIN, CHO HYUNMIN, IRAIRA, ELIZXIE AIRE, SUN YOUNG, WENI GIGGS, KANGKYUMI, LEE SEONG WOOK, MINNIE BELIEBERS.**

MIANE ga bisa bales review satu satu, di Cikarang sore ini hujan deras dengan petir menyambar-nyambar U_U

Aku mau dong minta review yang banyak ?

_Lusiana_


	3. Chapter 3

Sungmin, pemuda manis yang dilahirkan di kota Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan, kini tengah menikmati sarapan paginya bersama keluarga kecilnya. Sesekali terlihat dirinya menggoda sang adik—Lee Changmin—dengan mencomot secuil roti sarapan adiknya yang membuat si bungsu berteriak garang.

"Sungmin-ah ! Berhenti menggoda adikmu ! Kau kan tau sendiri se-keras apa suara mautnya itu!" Tegur ibu Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, tanda tidak suka dengan aksi nakal yang barusan diperbuat si sulung.

Perlahan—dengan tidak rela—Sungmin pun menghentikan aksinya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendapati Changmin yang tertawa puas ke arahnya.

"Minnie-ah, hentikan tawamu atau ayah akan meninggalkan dirimu sendirian di rumah," kali ini ancaman telak dari ayah 2Min itu mampu membuat Changmin menutup kembali mulutnya.

Pria tampan nan dewasa itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah ia menghabiskan sarapan paginya, beliau mengambil laptop bag hitamnya dan mencium mesra bibir sang istri sebelum pergi terlebih dulu dari ruang makan—meninggalkan kedua buah hatinya disana.

"_I'm finish_~" Terdengar suara manis yang keluar dari bibir plump Sungmin. Bocah bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari adiknya itu tengah meraih tas gendong berwarna _soft pink_, dan menggendongnya di kedua pundak kecilnya, "Aku pergi dulu, bu," Mencium sayang kedua belah pipi kurus sang ibu.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Bocah berumur menjelang 11 tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh sang ibu.

"Kenapa, bu?" Tanyanya bingung,

Ibu Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau selalu saja belepotan tiap kali meminum susu," Sang ibu terkekeh geli sambil menghilangkan jejak putih yang menempel di bawah hidung Sungmin,

Merasa risih, Sungmin menjauhkan jarak-nya dengan wanita di depannya sambil mengusap-usap keras bawah hidungnya, "Ugh! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, bu ! Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi siswa SMP!" Keluhnya dan segera pergi menyusul sang ayah,

Tapi, sebelum si sulung Lee itu benar-benar pergi, ia mengerling nakal ke arah Changmin dan mengejek, "_Bye_, Minnie! Kau pergi ke sekolah dengan bus saja yaa~" Lalu tertawa kencang, dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Changmin yang polos—yang selalu percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan kakaknya—itu dengan kalap langsung menghabiskan roti lapisnya dalam sekali lahap, "Ebwo, wakwo pwelgi dwulwo wah ( Ibu, aku pergi dulu, yah )!" Terburu-buru sampai ia tak meluangkan waktunya untuk mencium pipi wanita cantik yang telah melahirkannya untuk mengejar Sungmin.

#LoveIsSweat#

Empty Ears 3

Title : Empty Ears

( Can Be Love? )

_oOo_

By : White Lucifer ( LS1307_ )

_oOo_

Genre : Romantic, Family, and Friendship

_oOo_

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jungmo, Lee Changmin, Ibu Lee, Ayah Lee, , Choi Siwon.

_oOo_

Rate : T

_oOo_

Length : Chapter

_oOo_

Warning : OOC, Yaoi (BOYxBOY), Typo(s).

_oOo_

Disclaimer : all players in this story is not mine, but the story is entirely the product of my thinking

_oOo_

Hell! For readers who don't wanna RnR… please go out from my Fic. Thanks !

#LoveIsSweat#

Sungmin masih tertawa senang ketika ia mengingat-ingat kembali raut wajah panik Changmin di ruang makan.

Ia masih tidak menyangka, adiknya masih se-polos saat dirinya kelas 4 SD dulu. Dengan arti lain, bocah magnae itu masih mempercayai perkataannya yang sudah jelas hanya candaan belaka.

"Sungmin hyung!"

Tepukan hangat yang mendarat di pundak mungil Sungmin, mengharuskan bocah kelas 6 SD itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, "_Wae_, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanyanya dengan senyum yang mengembang semakin manis.

Kyuhyun tersipu, pipinya merona sekarang.

Dengan gugup ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu mendongakkannya kembali, "Sungmin hyung! Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri di koridor sekolah?" Tanyanya balik sambil memainkan kedua tangannya membentuk bahasa isyarat.

"Ahh!" Kali ini Sungmin yang tersipu malu.

Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak malu ketika dipergok seseorang karena ia tertawa sendiri?

"Sudah ku bilang pada Kyu, anak baru ini ada yang salah dengan otaknya! Kyu _ngeyel _sih!" Suara berjenis tenor yang tiba-tiba datang, membuat Kyuhyun harus mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok yang kini berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

"Yah! Jungmo hyung! Berhenti mengejek Sungmin hyung seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada sebagai bentuk kekesalannya.

Jungmo tersenyum sinis, "Memang kenapa kalau aku melanggar perintah Kyu, eh?" Tanyanya menantang, "Kyu tau sendirikan, kalau aku membenci bocah ini?"

Bocah lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu membuang mukanya sebal, "Jangan bicara seperti itu, Momo hyung!" Protesnya, "S-soalnya… Kyu sering dengar… K-kalo benci bisa jadi cinta…"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, entah kenapa ia tidak suka berbicara seperti tadi.

Sementara Jungmo, ia sedikit terhentak saat mendengar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu padanya.

Benci jadi cinta, eoh?

Bukankah sikap Kyuhyun yang terlalu baik pada Sungmin-lah yang bisa membuat perasaan menjadi cinta?

Sekilas, Jungmo berpikir seperti tadi.

"Kalian ngomong apa sih?" Sungmin yang sedaritadi terdiam, menatap polos ke kedua lelaki tampan di hadapannya saat ini, "Ugh! Seharusnya aku memakai alat pendengaranku ke sekolah!" Kesalnya sambil mengacak-acak frustasi rambut pirangnya.

#LoveIsSweat#

Benci jadi cinta, ya?

Memang benar bisa seperti itu, eh?

Jungmo mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat perkataan mengejutkan Kyuhyun sejam yang lalu di koridor tadi.

Argh! Lagipula, kenapa ia jadi memikirkan hal sampah itu terus-terusan?

Tapi…

Jungmo melirik ke bangku KyuMin yang jauh di sebrang sana.

Kalau dilihat lagi, perkataan Kyuhyun ada benarnya…

'Wajah Sungmin lumayan manis ^^ Seperti anak kelas 2 SD malah,' Pikir Jungmo.

PLAK!

'Huwaaa! Apa yang baru Jungmo pikirkan?' Jungmo menampar pipinya sendiri dengan amat keras, membuat nyaris seluruh teman-teman di kelasnya menatap heran ke arahnya.

Sial! Ini gara-gara Kyuhyun! Istirahat nanti, aku akan membalasmu, _magnae_!

#LoveIsSweat#

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah, melihat wajah kebingungan Sungmin dalam mengerjakan latihan soal matematika yang di berikan oleh Kwon _songsaengnim_.

Sungguh menggemaskan!

Ingin sekali ia mengabadikan wajah itu dengan cara memfoto-nya secara diam-diam.

Tapi, ia urungkan kembali niatnya, mengingat dirinya masih kecil dan tidak mempunyai ponsel sama sekali.

"Ada yang susah, hyung?" Dengan usilnya, Kyuhyun pun membantu Sungmin mengacak-acakkan rambut pirang tersebut.

"Aish!" Sungmin menepis kesal tangan Kyuhyun, membuat bocah yang seharusnya kelas 5 itu, tertawa kencang.

SRET!

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya bertepatan dengan selembar kertas yang kini terdorong di mejanya.

'**Hyung! Apa ada yang susah?'**

Dengan semangat '45, Sungmin pun membalas surat yang diberikan teman sebangkunya itu.

SRET!

'**Banyak! Mau membantu?'**

SRET!

'**Dengan senang hati ^O^'**

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, dan bertemu pandang dengan mata polos Kyuhyun yang berwarna kecoklatan.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari soal yang mana. Hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan riang, tak lupa kesepuluh jarinya yang lincah membentuk bahasa isyarat.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya nimgumg.

Bahasa isyarat yang Kyuhyun sampaikan begitu susah untuk dimengerti!

SRET!

Seakan tau, Kyuhyun menyodorkan kertas yang sudah terisi dengan tulisan acak-acakkan ala anak SD, ke arah Sungmin.

'**Kita mulai dari soal nomor berapa, hyung?'**

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Malas untuk menjawab surat tersebut, ia pun langsung menunjuk soal matematika nomor 6 ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ahh~ yang ini mudah sekali caranya, hyung!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, dengan cekatan ia pun menarik soal latihan Sungmin. Ia mengerjakan soal latihan yang masih kosong tersebut dengan semangat, mengabaikan berbagai rengekkan Sungmin yang berkali-kali tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

#LoveIsSweat#

KRIIIIIIING!

Tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 siang.

Bel istirahat yang berbunyi, membuat anak-anak murid kelas 1 SD sampai 2 SD itu bersorak bahagia.

"YEEEE! Saatnya makan!"

Kyuhyun, yang sejak tadi menyimak pembicaraan guru di depan, bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya pergi meninggalkan kelas?" Sungmin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Mata kelincinya tak henti memperhatikan teman-temannya yang berebutan ke luar kelas.

"Sungmin hyung!" Dari kejauhan sesosok lelaki bertubuh pendek berteriak memanggil namanya, "Aish! Kyu lupa kalau Min hyung tidak bisa dengar!"

"Kyu! Kau mau kemana?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun terhenti, ketika tangannya dicekal lelaki bernama Jungmo, "Biarkan saja dia! Toh, nanti dia sadar sendiri!" Perintahnya galak, membuat niat Kyuhyun yang ingin mengunjungi Sungmin harus dibatalkan.

"N-ne, Jungmo hyung…"

#LoveIsSweat#

"Sungmin-ah!"

Lelaki berparas cantik yang sedaritadi menatap Sungmin iba, menepukkan pelan pundaknya sebagai panggilan.

"Hm?"

Lelaki cantik itu tersenyum manis, ia mengambil selembar kertas yang ditemukannya di meja Kyuhyun, lalu menuliskan sesuatu.

SRET!

'**Kau tidak makan? Ini sudah waktunya istirahat…'**

Sungmin tersentak ketika ia membaca apa yang lelaki di hadapannya itu tuliskan, raut wajahnya yang sendu, kini berubah menjadi kecewa.

'Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memberitahukannya? Bocah itu malah langsung pergi meninggalkan aku!'

SRET!

'**Mau makan bersamaku? Aku membawa bekal hari ini ^^'**

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya, raut wajahnya yang kecewa kini berubah menatap riang wajah cantik lelaki yang ada di hadapannya, "Bolehkah? Aku juga membawa bekal!" Dengan semangat, Sungmin membuka retsleting tas-nya, lalu mengambil kotak bekal yang masih tersimpan hangat.

Lelaki cantik itu membulatkan mata indahnya, ia pun berlari menuju tempat mejanya berada—mengambil kotak bekal yang sengaja ia taruh di dalam loker meja—lalu berlari kembali ke meja Sungmin.

SRET!

'**Nanti akan ada teman-temanku yang ikut makan bersama… Bolehkah?'**

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Tidak usah meminta izin padanya, ia pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Tentu saja…err…"

SRET!

'**Kim Heechul! Panggil saja aku Heechul :DD'**

"N-ne, Heechul-ssi!"

Lelaki cantik bernama Heechul itu tersenyum riang. Ia pun dengan tak sabaran, mulai meraih sumpit dan membuka kotak bekalnya.

"SELAMAT MAKAN!" Ucapnya bahagia, membuat Sungmin tertawa geli melihat tingkah yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Ne, selamat makan ^^" Balas Sungmin sambil menggigit dengan hati-hati telur rebus buatan ibunya.

**To Be Continue~**

#LoveIsSweat#

1.499 Words… Apa kurang?

Maaf… Sungguh aku minta maaf karena tidak membuat KyuMin moment dengan baik T-T

Susah sih naruh moment-nya.

Lagipula, aku bukan penulis ff yang romantic

Jika kalian mau complain dengan KyuMin moment-nya… Silahkan review ini chap yaa ^^

Oya, ILY ! Part 4 udah terbit! Harap jangan ada SiDers!

Kalo sampai ada, chap 5 bakal ku protect atau mungkin ga bakal ku lanjutin kembali fanficnya !

SiDers ngeselin! Pikir kek! Gimana kalau kalian jadi author tapi ga dapet komentar barang 20'an, padahal yang berkunjung berpuluh-puluh, bahkan beratus-ratus ! Punya otak-kan?

Special thanks to :

**Kazama Yume****, minnie beliebers, MiEunMinWook, Anggik, UtaeLf13, ****eLizxie Aire****, ****HyenaJungSooholic****, Weni gigs, ****Cho HyunMin****, ****Gyurievil****, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, Jung Ah Mi, Chikyumin, Yenni Gaemgyu, Saeko Hichoru, cho tika hyun, ****Meytha Shora Andriyan****, Kyurosaki Nagi.**

Komen lagi yaaa! Aku harap ga ada SiDers chap ini!

Ingat! Do'a orang yang teraniaya( meskipun hanya tidak diberi komentar )pasti akan dikabulkan.

Baik itu BURUK maupun baik!


	4. Chapter 4

Ada reader yang bertanya denganku di sela-sela komentarnya:

**.**

**Cumn ak rada binggun wkt bca Bio kmu, kmu blng klu Zhoumi itu"menjaga"KyuMin, mksdnya? Pdhl mnrtku Zhoumi itu"orang 3"di hub. KyuMin loh.**

.

Ku jawab lebih dulu ya review kaka ini ^^

.

**Sebenernya peran Zhoumi sebagai pihak ketiga hubungan KyuMin itu hanya berlaku dalam dunia Fanfic saja, menurutku.**

**Yah~ Dulu aku memang sempat kesal, sebel, sampe nyaris mendekati benci pada Zhoumi pas aku melihat orang-orang banyak membicarakan ZhouKyu itu Real di dunia nyata.**

**.**

**Tapi, semua perasaan itu hilang, pas aku berkunjung ke blog seseorang. Dia bilang kalo dia suka sama Zhoumi, dan dia percaya kalo Zhoumi itu tidak punya niatan mengambil Kyuhyun dari Sungmin! **

**Dia selama itu memperhatikan Zhoumi, dan semakin yakin, kalau kehadiran Zhoumi bukan untuk mengganggu hubungan KyuMin( yang KMS yakinkan REAL ), dia malah menjaga hubungan sakral tersebut!**

**.**

**Aku pun terpengaruh dengan perkataannya.**

**.**

**HEI! HEI! Jangan kalian pikir aku seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun yang gampang terpengaruh!**

**ANDWAEYO! Kalian jahat sekali kalau berpikiran negative seperti itu T-T**

**.**

**Kalian pun pasti akan merasakannya ketika melihat Reality Show SJM tahun ini( 2011 ) di bulan yang telah berlalu ( Masa SJM Perfection ). Kalo perlu kalian mendownload-nya! Dan perhatikan baik-baik MiKyuMin!**

**.**

**Zhoumi, pada saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Sungmin-lah lelaki Tai Wan Mei yang cocok dijadikan pacar. Dia malah ikut cengar-cengir ga jelas di samping Kyuhyun.**

**Bukan hanya itu! Saat Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu 'Three Bears' dengan Sungmin yang menarikannya, Zhoumi malah sempat melirik ( dengan senyuman ) ke arah Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya ketika melihat Sungmin memutar tubuhnya layaknya bayi.**

**Ada lagi! Saat fan meeting( betul kan? ) SJM, Sungmin yang saat itu tengah melakukan fanservice dengan Siwon… Zhoumi pun terlihat waspada ketika ia menengokkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**Ketiga contoh itu semua hanya pemikiran jernihku, Entah apa menurut para KMS lainnya^^**

**.**

**Asalkan kita percaya saja dengan KyuMin, pasti kita tidak peduli dengan pendapat bahagia orang tentang SeoKyu, KyuToria, KyuMi, MinKyu, WonKyu, HanKyu, KyuWook, dsb—anggap saja itu cuma angin lalu.**

**.**

**Kalau disuruh membuktikan...**

**Memang mereka punya pic Kyuhyun yang mencuri pandang ke arah Seo/Vic/dsb?**

**Mungkin punya, tapi tidak sebanyak yang KMS temukan ketika mata Kyuhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin—maupun sebaliknya—dengan tatapan lembut.**

**Punyakah mereka pic Kyuhyun dengan Changmin yang bergandengan tangan secara DIAM-DIAM, seperti KyuMin saat Kangin pamit wamil pada ELFs?**

**.**

**Ahaha~ Apa aku berlebihan? Atau keluar jalur pembicaraan?**

**Sebodo lah… Yang penting pendapat orang mengenai sesuatu itu pasti berbeda-beda.**

**HOI! NO BASH!**

**.**

**Nah sekarang… Silahkan menikmati ff yang aku persembahkan pada orang yang rela berkomentar!**

#LoveIsSweat#

Empty Ears 4

Title : Empty Ears

( Because Of You! )

_oOo_

By : Aiko Okinawa

( Lusi130797 )

_oOo_

Genre : Romantic, Family, and Friendship

_oOo_

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jungmo, Choi Sooyoung.

_oOo_

Rate : T

_oOo_

Length : Chapter

_oOo_

Warning : OOC, Yaoi (BOYxBOY), Typo(s).

_oOo_

Disclaimer : all players in this story is not mine, but the story is entirely the product of my thinking

_oOo_

Hell! For readers who don't wanna review… please go out from my Fic. Thanks !

_oOo_

Pairing disini tidak akan ku beritahukan karena aku sendiri juga bingung -_-

.

#LoveIsSweat#

.

SRET!

'**Sungmin hyung! Kau sudah makan?'**

**.**

SRET!

'**Sudah.'**

**.**

SRET!

'**Pendek sekali balasannya! Sungmin hyung marah sama Kyu ya?'**

**.**

SRET!

'**Kenapa Kyu ga bilang kalau sebelumnya sudah jam sitirahat?'**

**.**

SRET!

'**Kau marah karena itu, hyung?'**

**.**

SRET!

'**Tidak marah! Hanya kesal!'**

**.**

SRET!

'**Maaf… K-Kyu… lupa…'**

**.**

SRET!

'**Menyebalkan! Kyuhyun menyebalkan!'**

**.**

SRET!

'**Maaf… Seusai pelajaran ini, kita membolos saja!'**

.

SRET!

'_**MWO**_**? Kenapa? Tidak mau! Nanti aku bisa bodoh!'**

**.**

SRET!

'**Tapi, Min hyung kelaparan! Sia-sia saja pelajaran yang Min hyung terima!'**

.

SRET!

'**Tidak! Aku sudah makan ko!'**

.

SRET!

'**HAH! Sama siapa?'**

**.**

SRET!

'**Aku punya teman baru disini :P'**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika membaca balasan Sungmin yang terlempar ke mejanya barusan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan meremas pensil mekanik yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Raut mukanya yang sarat akan ketidaksukaan atas balasan dari Sungmin itu, membuatnya kembali menulis balasan surat tersebut sangat cepat dan terburu-buru, tidak peduli semakin hancurnya tulisan hangul miliknya yang sudah memenuhi satu kolom kertas.

.

SRET!

'_**Andwae**_**! Hyung tidak boleh punya teman selain aku! Tidak boleh dan hyung wajib menuruti perkataan Kyu!'**

**.**

"_MWO_?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget.

Ia tidak begitu terima dengan isi surat yang Kyuhyun balaskan padanya!

Begini-begini, Sungmin itu jelas lebih tua darinya! Seharusnya bocah itu yang patuh dan hormat padanya, bukan malah sebaliknya!

.

SRET!

'**Apa yang kau katakan, Kyu! Seolah-olah aku ini milikmu!'**

.

SRET!

'**Kalau begitu, biar Kyu yang menjadikan Min hyung milikku!'**

.

SRET!

'_**NDE?'**_

.

SRET!

'**Ayo kita menikah, hyung!'**

.

"OMONA!"

Pekikkan suara tenor Sungmin, membuat seluruh kelas—yang tengah memperhatikan guru bicara—mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Sungmin.

Sangat bingung karena bocah tunarungu itu tiba-tiba berteriak, padahal tak satupun di antara mereka yang mengajak Sungmin untuk bicara.

"Sungmin-ssi! Kenapa kau berteriak keras seperti tadi?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap _innocent_ ke arah wanita cantik yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa—yang—membuatmu—berteriak—seperti—tadi—Sungmin-ssi?'

Sambil mengeja, guru yang mengajar di bidang kebudayaan itu menggerakkan tangannya dengan pelan dan mudah dimengerti pada Sungmin.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya ia merespon perkataan gurunya itu dengan gelengan kepala, "Memang tadi aku berteriak, Park _songsaengnim_?" Tanyanya balik.

Park _songsaengnim_—nama guru kebudayaan itu—tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak-acak dengan gemas rambut pirang Sungmin, "Ne, kau melakukannya tadi, Min-ssi… Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang _songsaengnim _bicarakan di depan kelas tadi, hm?"

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti apa yang wanita cantik ini bicarakan.

Tapi, alih-alih tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Sungmin pun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sebagai tanda minta maaf, "_Mianhae… songsaengnim._"

Park _songsaengnim _menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tidak mungkin terpengaruh dengan raut muka bersalah Sungmin sekarang.

Sedaritadi ia memang memperhatikan kelakuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sangat mencurigakan.

Melempar kertas yang tergulung rapih, lalu membalas apa yang sebelumnya si pengirim tuliskan, dan melemparnya kembali ke si pengirim.

Park _songsaengnim _diam-diam mengeluarkan smirk-nya, ketika ujung matanya yang sipit mendapati secarik kertas yang ditaruh secara tergesa-gesa oleh Sungmin di dalam loker mejanya, "Sungmin-ssi, boleh _songsaengnim _mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam lokermu itu?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia menelusuri baik-baik kemana arah tangan dan telunjuk Park _songsaengnim _tunjukkan.

"_MWO? Andwaeyo, songsaengnim!_"

Sungmin buru-buru memeluk mejanya yang besar berukuran kotak itu—seakan ada seseorang yang mau mengambil kelinci peliharaannya, Miiko, "Ini rahasia sekali, _songsaengnim!_ I-ini… Resep dokter Choi yang ia berikan padaku tadi pagi!" Protesnya sedikit berbohong.

Sedikit?

Ya, tentu saja! Sungmin tidak bohong sepenuhnya!

Surat itu memang rahasia, sangat rahasia!

Mana mau ia membiarkan Park _songsaengnim _membaca isi surat yang dipaling akhir ada tulisan seseorang bocah yang secara gila mengajaknya untuk menikah?

"Sungmin-ssi!"

Guru kebudayaan itu berdecak ke arah Sungmin, "Sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan, dan _songsaengnim_ tidak mau jika ada salah satu dari kalian mendapat nilai kebudayaan di bawah 8!" Ucapnya bijak.

Sungmin terdiam, tidak usah mendengar, ia sendiri juga tau, guru yang ada di hadapannya ini tengah menasihatinya—entah apa.

"Hahh…" Sungmin menghela napasnya, yah~ Daripada di cap sebagai anak yang tidak berbakti di sekolah, lebih baik Sungmin menyerahkan kertasnya—dan Kyuhyun—kepada Park _songsaengnim._

Guru itu tersenyum manis, "Anak pintar!" Pujinya bangga, "Sepulang—sekolah—nanti—ambil—kertas—ini—di—meja—_songsaengnim—arraseo?_"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Sungguh, ia berharap gurunya tidak akan membuka apalagi membaca suratnya dengan Kyuhyun setelah ia mendapatkan kertas tersebut.

.

#LoveIsSweat#

.

'**Sungmin hyung payah! Gara-gara hyung berteriak tadi, **_**songsaengnim **_**mengambil kertas kita, kan?'**

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, raut wajahnya saat ini berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ia tulis di selembar kertas miliknya yang baru.

Hei! Hei! Dia sungguh sangat senang melihat tindakan Park _songsaengnim _yang berjalan mencurigakan ke arah Sungmin, menatap tegas lelaki manis tersebut, lalu menyuruh lelaki itu agar menyerahkan kertas miliknya ke arah sang guru.

Magnae di kelas 6D itu malah berdo'a dalam hati, agar Park _songsaengnim_ mau membuka kertas yang masih tergulung rapih dan membaca tiap tulisan-demi-tulisan yang Sungmin dan dirinya buat di dalamnya.

Hahaha~ Dengan begitu, guru kebudayaannya pun tau, jika Sungmin itu miliknya!

Capslock dan tolong di pertebal, pada kata **SUNGMIN****MILIKNYA**.

.

SRET!

Kertas pun dilempar ke meja Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya—meja mereka itu single, bukan double.

Cengiran mengerikan yang terpampang di wajah imut Kyuhyun—berumur 10 tahun itu—semakin melebar, melihat Sungmin yang balas memandangnya dengan raut wajah menahan marah.

.

SRET!

'**Aku? Salah kau, **_**magnae**_**! Kalau kau tidak membalasnya dengan kata 'Ayo kita menikah, hyung!' Tentu aku tidak akan teriak seperti tadi!'**

**.**

"Hehehe~" Kyuhyun tersipu malu membaca balasan dari Sungmin, rupanya lelaki manis itu masih ingat apa yang di tulisnya di kertas tadi.

.

SRET!

'**Kau milikku, hyung! '**

.

SRET!

'**Sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan memukul bokongmu, Kyuhyun-ah!'**

**.**

SRET!

'**Jangan begitu, hyung! Membuat Kyu tersipu malu saja '**

.

SRET!

'**YAH!'**

**.**

Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya dan melempar tatapan death glare—yang gagal—ke arah Kyuhyun.

Ugh! Rasanya pipi tembem-nya itu mulai merona merah, ketika bocah kecil sebangkunya itu selalu meng-klaim kalau dirinya itu miliknya!

.

#LoveIsSweat#

.

Sungmin mempout-kan bibirnya ketika lelaki mungil itu keluar dari ruang guru.

Rupanya benar firasat buruknya bisikkan, guru kebudayaannya itu membuka serta membaca apa yang dirinya dan Kyuhyun tuliskan pada surat itu.

.

"**Kyuhyunnie sudah dewasa rupanya, ia bahkan mengajak Sungminnie untuk menikah… Hahaha~"**

.

Kira-kira itulah yang diucapkan Park _songsaengnim_.

Tidak jelas sih gerakkan bibirnya, tapi Sungmin yakin, guru itu sedang menggoda dirinya tadi di dalam, membuat guru-guru lain yang mendengarnya langsung ikut tertawa.

'Huwah! Awas kau besok, Cho Kyuhyun!'

Sungmin menendang emosi, botol air minum yang kebetulan ada di depan kakinya.

Ia sangat sebal! Kenapa bukan Kyuhyun saja yang mengambil kertasnya, begini-begini, magnae itulah yang menjadi sumber awal permasalahannya.

.

BUUK!

.

Sungmin tersentak, mata kelincinya membulat sempurna, bibir mungilnya terbuka, ketika menyadari botol minuman yang ia tendang tadi mengenai kepala seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"YAH!"

Gadis itu menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Hanya ada Sungmin sendiri disana.

Tentu saja! Jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat 30 menit yang lalu, dan tak mungkin anak-anak SD masih keluyuran di lapangan luar basket—kecuali gadis itu dan Sungmin tentunya—di tengah teriknya matahari.

"Kau bocah pendek! Kemarilah!"

Sungmin mendesah panjang, terlihat dari raut muka gadis yang sangar tersebut, tampaknya dia sedang marah padanya.

Lelaki kelinci itu sedikit takut dengan gadis tersebut, rasa-rasanya ia ingin segera kabur dari lapangan ini.

Tapi, bukankah tindakan itu namanya pengecut?

Dan Sungmin tidak suka disamakan dengan sifat itu!

.

"Eh? Kau Lee Sungmin, _sunbae_ kelas 6D itu, kah?"

Gadis yang sebelumnya tampak sangar, kini malah tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, "Astaga!" Tiba-tiba ia tersentak, buru-buru ia meraih kertas dan pensil yang berada di dalam _ransel-_nya.

.

'**Lee Sungmin, kah? **_**Sunbae**_** kelas 6D?'**

.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

Oh, ayolah~ Ia sedang malas untuk menulis sekarang!

"_Ne, waeyo_?"

.

'**Namaku Choi Sooyoung! **_**Hoobae**_** kelas 4A.'**

.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti setelah membaca kertas yang gadis cantik bernama Sooyoung itu berikan padanya, "Lalu kenapa?" Tanyanya terkesan… Err… Dingin?

.

'**Aku tetangga sebelah apartemen, **_**sunbae**_** ^^ Aku juga sekelas dengan Lee Changmin. **_**Namdongsaeng**_** Sungmin **_**sunbae**_** bukan?'**

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengar nama adiknya ditulis secara rapih oleh Sooyoung, "_Ne, _tentu saja! _Magnae evil_ itu _namdongsaeng_ kebanggaan keluarga kami!" Sahutnya riang.

Baiklah… Sungmin pikir, gadis cantik bernama Sooyoung ini tidak terlalu jahat.

Gadis di hadapannya ini malah sopan dan… Mungkin asik untuk diajak berbincang bersama.

.

'**Sungmin **_**sunbae**_**! Bolehkah aku pulang bersama?'**

.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia berpikir sedikit lama, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk imut, "Ne! Tapi, aku ingin kembali ke kelas dulu, tas-ku ada di dalam sana!" Katanya sambil mendorong tubuh Sooyoung untuk duduk di bangku penonton yang di sediakan di dekat lapangan basket.

.

#LoveIsSweat#

.

Sungmin menghela napasnya panjang.

Pulang sekolah hari ini, ditemani oleh _hoobae_ barunya yang bernama Sooyoung.

Bukannya risih, sejak dulu Sungmin memang lebih gampang untuk berteman dengan para kaum Hawa dibandingkan kaum Adam.

Tapi, ia hanya sedikit kesepian. Mengingat Kyuhyun yang sudah pulang duluan, lantaran _umma_ Jungmo—wali kelas-nya sendiri—yang mengantar mereka kembali pulang ke rumah, serta Changmin yang ada ekstrakulikuler setelah pulang sekolah di sekolahnya.

Biasanya kedua bocah itu akan menggodanya, atau kadang perhatian padanya di sepanjang jalan.

"Eh?"

Langkah Sungmin terhenti ketika ia melihat selembar kertas yang ada di meja Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukannya PR matematika yang harus dikumpulkan besok ya? Kenapa Kyuhyun mening—"

Sungmin menghentikkan perkataannya ketika melihat nama yang tertera di kertas itu bukan nama Cho Kyuhyun, "Kim Jungmo, eh?"

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya.

Jungmo itu siapa?

.

**To Be Continue~**

#LoveIsSweat#

**SANENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA LEE SUNGMIN KAKA—ntar malem! SEMOGA DIUMUR 27 NANTI, MAKIN IMUT, MAKIN SEKSI, MAKIN BOHAI, MAKIN MONTOK, MAKIN BANYAK BERBUAT NC DENGAN KYUHYUUUUUN !**

**HUWAAA! LANGGENG AMA KYU, AKUR AMA SUNGJIN, PATUH DAN BAKTI PADA UMMA APPA!**

*Aku ga yakin Min mau berumur 27 tahun -_- Bo'ong kali! Mukanya beda banget*

.

1545 Words ( tidak termasuk kalimat pembuka maupun penutup )

Ada perkembangan kan? #JDUAGH!

Gimana? KyuMin moment-nya ga manis ya?

Huwah! Saya sebenarnya mau mempergampang kalian menebak kalau sebenarnya ini KyuMin fanfic, tapi, karena kehadiran Jungmo yang sifatnya seperti itu, bisa mengundang JungMin fanfic juga T_T

Maaf yah~ Aku ga bisa kasih tau pair utamanya siapa disini… Soalnya…

SOALNYA AKU JUGA BINGUNG READERS!

Yah, tergantung komentar lah~ Semakin banyak SiDers di ff aku… Semakin kuat kemungkinan kalo ini MinYoung couple! #ehh

Engga… engga… Maksudku, besar kemungkinan ending ff ini JungMin couple…

Makanya, beri aku review yang banyak dong!

Terutama KMS! Biar semakin mantap kalau ending ff ini—Insya ALLOH—KyuMin couple!

Ngerti?

YOSH! Waktunya balas Review!

**sun young :** Ini udah kilat belum? Eh? Cinta segitiga itu, Kyu suka Min, min suka Mo, mo suka Kyu gitu? #Slapped

**lee haerien :** Wah, kalau gitu, selamat datang ke dunia fanfic ku yaaa~ Iya, banyak yang salah ketik, soalnya, mataku min, dan aku ga pake kacamata pas ngetik #ganyambung Min di chap kemarin lugu? Kalo chap ini?

**Cuneh : **Ho'oh… Sibuk nonton Reality Show SJM daripada ngetik, makanya kurang panjang ff chap kemaren… Kalo ini gimana, ka?

**minnie beliebers **: Aku juga senang karena telah membuat kaka senang :D Min tunarungu sih, jadi agak ribet bikin KyuMin moment-nya kaya gimana. Wahh~ Chap ini pendekkah? Mianhae~ Saya ga konsen…

**MiEunMinWook : **Hehehe… Iya, aku juga bingung -_- ini kenapa jadi berantakan gini sih, pairing-nya! Jungmo itu, kaka bisa cari di Youtube, ketik aja "Oppa Band" Atau Jungmo Sungmin, atau Jungmo Sungmin oppa band… Yah pokonya gitulah! Dia anak SME, bukan boyband tapi band, berdua ama Jay ^^

**Xxx :** Thankyou :*

**widiwMin : **Kaka cassie-kah? Sebaiknya di ending atau mendekati ending cerita jangan baca ff ini deh *kecuali kalo bias kaka di DBSK bukan Changmin* Benci jadi cinta? Udah dibilang ko ama Kyu-nya #diakorbansinetron

**960120 : **Aku juga gatau mau nambahin KyuMin moment akya apa lagi? #frustasi Ini gara-gara Min tunarungu sih!

**KyuHyunJiYoon : **Jangan panggil aku author, ka Ga pantes aku dipanggil kaya gitu T-T Sampe berapa chap ya? Gatau deh, puluhan kali ka -_- MUehuehuehue~

**Cho Kyuri : **Tau yak! Aku bingung sih KyuMin moment-nya mau kaya gimana… T-T Maaf masih belum bisa panjangin ceritanya T_T

**Park Ha Rin : **Konflik-nya diperkental? Itu nanti ka… Kasian, mereka masih anak SD XD

**YukiLoveSungmin **: Aku nunggu pertanyaan itu keluar, dan kaka lah yang bertanya ^^ Terimakasih ya~ Jadi udah tau kan, alas an kenapa aku nulis di bio kaya gitu? Kalo gitu kaka harus nunggu ff ini sampe di beberapa chap lagi ^^ Terlalu terburu-buru kalau mereka langsung SMA…

**Liu HeeHee : **Boro-boro, ka. 2000 words aja belum nyampe -_- Eh? KyuChul O akan saya pikirkan lagi yah… Nyahahaha~

**Chikyumin : **Ahahaha~ Heechul berhati malaikat -_- Kayanya itu factor umur deh… mereka masih 11 tahun… Liat aja nanti pas 14+ tahun, sikap kejamnya pasti udah muncul!

**Park Hyena Jungsooholic : **Yang bikin ff ini aja bingung… Apalagi readers… T_T, maunya KM atau JM couple, hayoo?

**Ezaza : **Thankyou :*

**Hyorin : **Aku jadi semakin nyesel deh udah buat ff pendek dan miskin akan KM moment T_T

Review Plissssss?


End file.
